HetaHorror
by EP1C574RBUR57
Summary: A collection of one-shots all including Hetalia characters, based off/inspired by horror stories. Ranging from myths and folklore to urban legends. (Human AU, Human names used, Ratings may change and like I said; INSPIRED/ BASED OFF MYTHS, LEGENDS, FOLKLORE AND ETC.) I hope you at least get a chill when you read these!
1. Intro

_It was 5:00 PM in the evening. A man wearing a strange mask over his head rode his bike into the playground where all children of all ages were playing. The man got off his bike and bang on his drum, the children all excitedly got off the playground equipment they were on and headed to where the mysterious man was standing._

"_Step right up and have a look…" he began, "It's time for HetaHorror…"_

_What tale shall we have today?_

* * *

**Hi everyone! The author here, this is a new series of one-shot I am starting all based on/inspired by myths and urban legends that I've heard of or read. Many of these will be based off of Japanese urban legends and mythology from the Japanese show Yami Shibai (Dark Theater), I suggest that you guys check it out.**

**I don't own anything in this series, except for the series itself. But everything else belongs to their rightful owners. And also ratings may change later on!**

**Well I guess that's enough from me now!**

**Hasta la Pasta! ~**

**And have fun reading!**


	2. Ivan-kun

_**Story 1: Ivan-kun**_

_This story is about a high school girl who encounters a group of young boys and their 'friend'._

Elizabeta walked out of her classroom, it was a long day and she would be hoping to get home early today to finish off all of the homework she needed to complete, so she could have a rest. Just as she was walking on the way home, she noticed a group of young boys huddling around in a circle talking to someone.

"What are they doing?" she thought to herself, "Maybe I should ask them."

She muster up the courage and walked up to the group of children, they seem to not have noticed her appearance yet.

"What are you doing?" she asked the children.

A young boy with dark brunette hair and an odd curl sticking out from the left side. Turned his head towards her.

"Ivan-kun." Was all that the boy just replied.

"Ivan-kun?" she questioned the boy.

Elizabeta looked over the boys, on the concrete was some sort of dark shadow that seemed to resemble a young child with a scarf.

"We're playing with Ivan-kun." Another boy chirped happily.

The boy looked similar to other boy that talked to her, only that his hair and skin was a lighter colour and the odd curl was located on the other side of his head. They must be twins.

"This is… This is Ivan-kun?" she asked the children.

Another boy with short black hair and emotionless brown eyes nodded,

"Hai. He says you should play with us, too."

Elizabeta thought this was really strange and it was weirding her out too, so she decided to make up a reason,

"But I have to go home and do my homework…" she told them.

"Oh… Some other time then." A boy with blonde bangs almost covering his icy blue eyes.

"Sure, I promise." Elizabeta told them.

As Elizabeta walked away she heard the boys talking to 'Ivan-kun' from behind her back.

"She can't help it if she has to study." Another boy with messy blonde hair with thick eyebrows and green eyes said to 'Ivan-kun'.

"It's okay! She promised!" The one with the curl on the right added, "She'll come play with you!"

Elizabeta opened the front door to her home.

"I'm home!" she called out as she took off her shoes and walked in the house.

She walked over to the windows to where she saw where the boys were huddling, only to notice that they were gone.

"Huh? They're gone…" she muttered to herself, "Those kids were kinda weird."

The next morning, Elizabeta didn't have school today so she went out to get some groceries. She had all forgotten about what had happened yesterday with her and the group of boys. She was bringing out her bike when she heard giggling and chuckling form behind her. It was the same group of boys again.

"They're at it again…" She told herself as she moved the bike.

Suddenly, the boy with the curl on the right side of his head noticed her.

"Oh, she really came!" he told the others.

"I really came?" she asked confused.

The boys all looked at her, one of the boys then walked up to her.

"Si, Ivan-kun said that you would be passing by here soon." The other twin boy told her.

He pointed to the same shadow she saw yesterday, laying on the concrete.

"Ivan-kun said that?" she asked the boy.

Now things were really getting stranger and creepy.

"Hey, can you come and play today?" The boy with messy, blonde hair asked her.

Elizabeta thought of another way to get out of the situation again.

"Sorry, I have to work today." She said to the boys as she moved her bike to the side of the road.

"But you promised." The boy with the curl on his right reminded her.

"I'm really sorry." She apologised to the boys as she got onto her bike and set off to town.

The group of boys all watched her with a sad look upon their face, as she rode off.

"How did they know I'd be passing by?" she questioned herself.

Later that evening, after Elizabeta finished all of her work and chores. She headed back home and took a long stretch before sitting down.

"I'm exhausted…" she muttered as her head dropped and her weary eyes began to close.

Then she heard a group of voices calling out from behind her front door.

"Ivan-kun, let's play!" The voices all called out at the same time.

Elizabeta's head jerked up and she heard the voices call out, she got up and walked over to the door. As she open the door, she was met with the same group of boys that she saw in the morning. How did they find her home?

"What are you guys doing?" She asked the boys.

"Is Ivan-kun here?" The boy with short black hair asked her.

She stared at the boys in puzzlement,

"In my house?"

"Yeah, he said he was going over to your house." The boy continued.

Elizabeta then felt an uneasy feeling building up in her stomach. What did they mean that he's in her house?

"He's not here…" she answered.

"That's not right." The boy with green eyes told her.

"Hey is that Ivan-kun!" The cheerful boy with the curl asked pointing inside of her home.

"Huh? Where?" Asked his other twin brother.

The boys all tried to stand up on the tip of their toes to see 'Ivan-kun'. Then she finally had enough of it.

"All right, that's enough!" she told the boys, "He's not here, okay!?"

The boys all regain their posture and stared at her, then she slammed the door in their faces. Elizabeta let out a long sigh.

"Seriously, what is it with those kids?" she asked herself, "Coming to my house like that… They're not normal!"

Outside the house the boys looked at where the high schooler was. The boy with black hair then raised a finger and pointed at the window.

"Hey, it's Ivan-kun." He called out.

"Huh? Where?" The same boy asked again.

Elizabeta then looked up at the ceiling again, her eyes widened with fear. The shadow was in her home.

"Over there." The boy continued.

The shadow got darker, then a pair of ominous violet eyes appeared. A dark aura surrounded the shadow.

"You promised…" He told her dark tone.

Memories from yesterday came back to her as she remembered what she said to the boys and him.

The boys watched from outside unaffected as Elizabeta got pulled up on the ceiling by an unseen force, screaming loudly and begging for help while her legs was seen failing around from the window. The boys just watched, they all sat down on the concrete when the last of Elizabeta's legs had disappeared and her screaming ceased. A smile formed on their faces.

"Ivan-kun seems happy." One of them said.

"Yeah, it's nice she kept her promise." Another boy agreed.

The boys all looked down at the new shadow of a girl that was beside 'Ivan-kun'. Well at least he has a new friend with him.

Now tell me… Would you promise to play with us too?

The End.

**(This story was based on a story from Yami Shibai (Dark Theater): Episode 12.)**

**Characters:**

**Elizabeta/Hungary**

**Chibi!Feliciano/Italy**

**Chibi!Lovino/Romano**

**Chibi!Kiku/Japan**

**Chibi!Ludwig/Germany (AKA. Holy Roman Empire)**

**Chibi!Arthur/England/Britain**

**Chibi!Ivan/Russia**


	3. Contradiction

_**Story 4: Contradiction**_

_One lonely night, a girl wakes up to a phone call from her sister._

It was during the night, Amelia was sleeping soundly in her warm bed when she awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. Letting out an annoyed groan, she sat up and reached out for her phone.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" she thought to herself.

She lifted the phone to her ear and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked waiting for the person at the other end of the phone to reply.

On the other end of the phone she heard someone whimpering and breathing hastily.

"Hello…Amelia?" The person on the other end finally answered back.

It was her sister Madeline,

"Madeline?" Amelia asked her, "What happened?"

More whimpering and the sound of crying could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"G-Gilbert, he... he…" She began,

"Clam down." Amelia told her, "Tell me what happened?"

"I was out for a drive with Gilbert." She told Amelia, "We decided to go to a haunted place, so we decided to go to this deserted hospital at the edge of town."

"Abandoned hospital?" Amelia thought to herself.

"The moment we stepped inside the building, I got the feeling that we were being watched." Madeline continued telling Amelia her story, "I told him that it was dangerous, and that we should leave, but…"

_The two both stared up at the old, derelict building. Many parts of it were falling off and blocks of plaster and concrete littered the floor._

"_Let's go inside!" The albino told the already frightened girl next to him._

"_Gilbert." Madeline began, "I don't think that's such a good idea."_

_Gilbert just laughed at her._

"_Oh birdie!" He told her using the nickname he gave for her, "You're just scared are you?"_

_The two then made their way inside the building, the flashlight's light shone over the place. Madeline stayed close to Gilbert. Just mid-way inside the building, she started to get the uneasy feeling of the two of them being watched._

"_Gilbert?" She asked the albino, "I think we should really leave!"_

"_Are you kidding?" he asked her, "This is awesome!"_

"_I'm serious!" she told him._

"He thought it was funny I was scared and he started to go further in the building by himself, and said we should try to go in."

"_Gilbert!" The Canadian girl called out, "Wait up!"_

_Madeline tried to catch up with the albino, she then found him trying to break a lock on a door._

"After a while, he found a locked room."

"_Gilbert!" She called out his name again, "What are you doing?!"_

"_Whoa, clam down birdie!" he told her, "I'm trying to break this lock."_

"_Why?" she asked him._

"_Because I want to know what is on the other side, duh!" Gilbert told her._

_He then picked up a block of concrete and began to smash it against the lock._

"_Gilbert, that's not a very good idea!" she cried, "It's locked for a reason, and whatever you're doing, it might get both of us in danger!"_

_Gilbert just ignored her and continued to smash the lock off of the door, finally the small metal object broke apart and he opened up the door._

"_Hey lets both check this place out!" Gilbert told Madeline._

"I did all I could to stop him, but the moment he stepped into the room, he started to act strange."

"_Gilbert!" Madeline yelled out a she caught up with him, "Let's get out of here already!"_

_She shone her flashlight she was holding onto the albino who was suddenly quiet._

"_G-Gilbert?" She asked him as she slowly took a step towards him._

_There was no response, the albino just stood in the same spot._

"_Gilbert, seriously this isn't funny!" she told him, "Seriously! It's creeping me out!"_

_The albino started to slowly sway from side to side, Madeline took a gulp. She slowly moved her hand to touch him, she only placed her hand on his shoulder for only a few seconds before she jerked it back. His skin… It was icy cold!_

"_Gilbert?" She asked him._

_The albino suddenly turned around, his red eyes staring straight at her. Madeline dropped the flashlight in fright and she began running out of the room out of fear, leaving the other teen behind._

"And then, what happened to Gilbert?" Amelia asked her.

"I got scared and ran." Madeline whimpered.

"What about Gilbert?" Amelia asked her again, bringing the phone closer to her ear, "You left him there?"

"Hey, can I come over to your place?" Madeline asked her, changing the subject, "I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Okay…" Amelia told her sister, she didn't want to be selfish and leave her frightened sister by herself.

Amelia then stood up and walked over to the window, she moved the curtains to the side and looked out. Rain was pouring down on the dark streets.

"Tell me more about it when you get here." She added.

"Oh, good…" Madeline sighed on the other side, "I can't stand being in this cold, dark and painful place…"

"Dark and… painful?" Amelia thought.

"Well I was finally able to leave." Madeline told her, "Hey, can I really leave? I can leave right?"

"Madel…line?" Amelia quietly asked.

There was a long silence between them, Amelia felt that something really strange was going on. And that was never a good thing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which made Amelia jump up in surprise.

"Amelia! It's me! You're here right!?" a familiar voice yelled from behind the door, "Please let me in! It's Madeline!"

Amelia clamped a hand over her mouth as she slowly back away from her apartment's front door.

"Gilbert?" Amelia asked.

Now things are now even stranger than strange. How did Gilbert get here? Wasn't he left behind at the abandoned hospital? And what is it about Madeline?

"We were just at a deserted hospital on the border of town as a test of courage." He begin to tell her what happened, "but Madeline suddenly started to act weird."

_Gilbert held his flashlight and watched as the blonde haired girl walk deeper into the dark room._

"She just went further and further in alone…"

"_Madeline! Where are you going?!" he asked the girl._

_The girl said nothing and walked deeper into the darkness disappearing, Gilbert cursed under his breath and chased after Madeline._

_He then found himself ending up in an operating room, he shone his flashlight around._

"_Madeline!" he called out her name._

"_Dammit!" he said to himself a he brushed a pale hand through his silvery-white locks, "Where could she be?"_

"And when I thought I finally found her…"

_Gilbert continued to search around the room._

"_There was no way she couldn't be here, this was the only room in the direction where she was heading." He thought to himself._

"_Madeline!" he called out._

_Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he let out a sigh of relief and began to turn around._

"_Oh thank goodness," he sighed, "I finally found you-"_

_His eyes widen and he almost dropped the flashlight when he saw what he thought was his girlfriend but wasn't quite exactly was behind him._

_Where Madeline's eyes were all dark, empty, black sockets with a sort of black substance dripping down her now sunken, pale skin and she had a sick and twisted grin with bright, red blood pouring out of her jaws._

"_M-Madeline!?" he managed to stuttered out._

"_I can leave, right?" was the only reply she gave to him._

"It was like she had someone else's face…" Gilbert finished telling Amelia, about what happened with him and Madeline at the abandoned hospital.

Amelia felt sweat running down her face as she stared at the phone I her hand, was it all true? Well Madeline was acting strange when she was talking to her on the phone, so she had no choice but to believe Gilbert's story.

"Please, Amelia! Open the door!" Gilbert called out from the other side of the door.

Amelia took a deep breath and calmed herself down, everything was going to be fine. She placed down the phone and walked over to the door, she unlocked it and begin to twist the handle.

"I'm sorry taking so long." She told him.

But it all ended when she saw what she thought was her sister's boyfriend. Staring straight at her was the face that Gilbert described to her.

Amelia let out a scream and fell back, as the creature walked inside her home. It gave her the same twisted grin and asked her;

"Hey, I can leave, right?"

With that the apartment door closed and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Amelia's screams.

The End.

**(This story was based off of a story from Yami Shibai (Dark Theatre): Episode 7.)**

**Characters:**

**Amelia/ Fem!America**

**Madeline/ Fem!Canada**

**Gilbert/ Prussia**


	4. Locker

_**Story 5: Locker**_

_A young high school girl has a crush on a boy and she hears a rumour going around the school, so she decides to try it out._

Madeline watched the albino boy from the distance dreamily, she wished that he would talk to her. She never seemed to be recognised by the other students in her school. Suddenly the boy turned to her directions, Madeline quickly turned away with a blush forming on her face. She was really shy around having other people's attention.

Madeline sighed as she walked out though the school's gates.

"Man, Senpai didn't talk to me today, again…" she thought unhappily to herself.

Then she overheard two girls chatting to each other about something,

"There's this guy I like, but I can't bring myself to tell him." One the girls said.

"Do you know the rumour about the coin locker in the station's basement level?" The other girl replied.

"Huh?" Madeline thought as she listen even closer to what they were both saying.

"What is it?" The first girl asked the other one.

"If you put the picture of who you like in the locker with the doll inside of it," The other girl began telling her, "Your love will be realised!"

Madeline stopped in her paths.

"A locker…?" she whispered quietly.

It sounded like a silly rumour, but she really wanted her crush to realise her love for him. So she may as well try it out.

The underground tunnel of the basement was dark and dim, the lights flickered once in a while making the atmosphere quite unsettling and unnerving. Madeline walked down the dark path, the sound of her shoes clicking against the cold concrete floor echoed throughout the entire place. She wrapped her arms around her woollen school jumper.

"Huh…I didn't know they had an underground passage like this." She whispered to herself trying to keep calm.

Finally she was met with a row full of small, green lockers placed against the wall. Each one of them had its unique number.

"Is this it?" she murmured to herself, "There's a bunch of lockers. Which one is it?"

Madeline thought hard as she looked at each of the black printed numbers on the top of the lockers. Then she held out the picture of the silver-haired boy she had with her.

"I know." She said, "Senpai's jersey number is 10."

Slowly and carefully, Madeline placed her hand on the locker with the number '10' printed on its door. Suddenly, Madeline let out a cry and jumped back when she saw what was in the locker. An old, Japanese doll was wearing an old red kimono dress, its porcelain skin was covered in dust and had cracks in it and its black hair was sticking all over the place.

Madeline took a deep breath,

"That scared me…" She said to herself, "Is this the doll?"

She then lifted up the picture again and stared at it.

"I guess the rumours was true…" she mumbled as she placed the picture inside of the locker with the creepy old doll, "Please help me doll…"

She then slowly closed the locker door again and then it locked by itself much to her surprise.

"Please let it work out between Senpai and me." She begged.

Just then Madeline heard a sound of quiet giggle belonging to a girl, she looked up but just brushed it off.

The next day after school Madeline was walking beside her sister Amelia.

"Ah, I'm hungry… Wanna to stop somewhere?" her sister asked her as she stretched out her arms.

"Sorry, I have some place to go today." She quietly replied.

Madeline told her sister that she would catch up with later, she departed ways and made her way to the underground tunnels again. She still had the image of the doll and the picture in her head.

"Can this really grant wishes?" she asked herself as she stared at the locker with the number '10' on it.

She opened the locker only to find the picture gone and the old doll still sitting there.

"Huh?" she said, "It's gone… Senpai's picture is gone…"

Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Oh, Madeline?" a familiar voice asked her.

Madeline quickly closed the locker door and spun around to face whoever was behind her. It was her school crush- Gilbert.

"Senpai?" she asked him.

"What are you doing here?" The albino asked her.

"W-well, um… What about you, Senpai?" she stuttered as a tint of red formed on her cheeks, right under her glasses.

"I just had something to do." He merely replied to her.

Then she noticed a key that he was holding in his pale hands.

"That key…" she began talking.

"Yeah… I heard that the lockers here can grant your wishes." He told her, "Is that why you are here, too?"

"Oh… Yeah." She answered shyly as she tried to cover her blush.

"Whose picture did you put in?" Gilbert continued to question Madeline.

Madeline didn't know what to say, she really didn't want him to find out just yet.

"Well…" she tried to begin, but she couldn't find any words to say.

"I can't believe it really does grant wishes." Gilbert told her, changing the subject.

"It's strange though…" She began, "I put a picture in the locker, but it's gone."

"You probably forgot to put it in." he told her.

"I know I put it in the one with the doll in it." She answered to him.

Suddenly the albino's red eyes widen, he seemed to be very frightened.

"D-doll?" he stuttered out.

"Yea, a girl doll." She continued to tell him.

"T-that's not right!" he cried out as sweat began to form on his face.

"It's not? But…" Madeline wanted to tell him but she felt worry.

"The one with the doll in it is-"Gilbert tried to tell her, but then he was cut off when the locker door flung open revealing nothing in it. The doll was gone.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked him worriedly as his breathing hitched.

He then let out a cry of pain as his arms twisted into an unusual position,

"Senpai!?" Madeline cried out as she backed away from him.

His body began to crush itself in a ball by an unseen force, the albino's cries of pain could be heard as his bones broke and snapped. Madeline placed her hands over her mouth as she watched he crush's body get compresses into a heap of bloodied flesh.

"Senpai!" Madeline let out a finally scream, before the remains of her crush get thrown into the locker and the door shut tightly.

When the door locked it's self the same giggling of a girl and the mix of the poor high schooler girl could be heard throughout echoing throughout the entire underground tunnels.

The End.

**(This story was based off a story from Yami Shibai (Dark Theatre): Episode 5)**

**Characters:**

**Madeline/ Fem!Canada**

**Gilbert/ Prussia**

**Amelia/ Fem!America**


	5. Kuchisake-Onna

_**Story 6: Kuchisake-Onna**_

_One night after school, a young girl is on the way home when she encounters a strange woman._

Sakura sighed as she walked home, the sun was already down and the street lights were already on. No one else was on the street except for her, pulling out a bag of sweets she began to nibble on some. This was the second time this week she had to stay back late to study for the exams tomorrow.

Just as she turned around the corner she spotted a silhouette of a woman, she began getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach. For some apparent reason, her heartbeat began to beat faster and faster. But she just shook the feeling off, it was just a woman there's nothing to be scared of.

Sakura walked past the woman her pace got faster than all of the sudden the strange woman then stood in her way. She immediately stopped. The woman had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back, she was wearing a beige, trench coat with a surgery mask. It wasn't unusual since many people in Japan wore surgery masks to prevent others from getting sick or ill.

"Am I beautiful?" the woman shyly asked her.

Sakura examined the woman over again, she did seem pretty. And she did not wanted to offend the woman.

"Err… Yes?" She answered back unsurely.

The woman then reached a hand and pulled the mask off. Sakura's eyes widen in fear as she let out a gasp and jumped back.

"How about now?" The woman questioned her.

Sakura could only stare in fear at the woman. The woman's mouth was ripped apart from ear to ear, she could see her tongue withering around behind her sharp teeth like it was a wild animal in a cage. Sakura wanted to run away from this woman but her feet were stuck to the ground like it was concrete.

"Am I beautiful now?" The disfigured woman asked her again with her voice much more intimidating this time.

The then began to walk closer to her holding a pair of large, rusty scissors in her hands. Finally Sakura's legs moved, she started to back away from the mutilated woman. Suddenly she tripped and fell onto the ground, the bag of sweets she was holding, slipped and fell out of her hand, the small colourful, hard candies scattered across the floor. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the woman to attack her, but it never came.

Sakura opened her eyes again, the creepy woman was nowhere to be seen and so was the bags of sweets. She quickly stood up and began running all the way home.

Sakura opened the door and ran inside, then slammed the door shut. She was breathing uncontrollably fast and her back was against the door, she let out a long sigh as she slid down the door.

"What had just happen?" she thought to herself, "Who was that woman and is she even human?"

The unpleasant thoughts ran through her mind. She let out a yawn, it was already dark and she needed to get some sleep.

That night, Sakura didn't have a very good sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed as she remembered about that woman she encountered. She couldn't get the image of the woman's deformed mouth out of her head. She then finally sat up on her bed, she got up and went to grab her laptop.

Getting onto the internet she decide that maybe the internet may have some information about that strange woman. Sakura's fingers typed quickly on the key board then she clicked enter. A page filled with forums and websites popped up about 'Ghosts Stories and Urban Legends in Japan'.

Clicking on the first results she begin to read the page;

'Kuchisake-Onna or the Slit Mouth Woman, is a scary urban legend in Japan. She is said to brandish a pair of large scissors and mainly prey on young children. She has an enormous slit mouth, which extends from ear to ear, permeant smile.

When rumours of alleged sightings began spreading in 1979 around the Nagasaki Prefecture, it spread throughout Japan and caused panic in many towns. There are even reports of schools allowing children to go home only in groups escorted by teachers for safety, and of police increasing their patrols.

Recent sightings include many reports in South Korea in the year 2004 about a woman wearing a red mask who was frequently seen chasing children, and, in October 2007, a coroner found some old records from the late 1970s about a woman who was chasing little children. She was then hit by a car, and died shortly after. Her mouth was ripped from ear to ear.

According to the legend, children walking alone at night may encounter a woman wearing a surgical mask, which is not an unusual sight in Japan as people wear them to protect others from their colds or sickness.

The woman will stop the child and ask, "Am I pretty?" If the child answers no, the child is killed with a pair of scissors which the woman carries. If the child answers yes, the woman pulls away the mask, revealing that her mouth is slit from ear to ear, and asks "How about now?" If the child answers no, he/she will be cut in half. If the child answers yes, then she will slit his/her mouth like hers. It is impossible to run away from her, as she will simply reappear in front of the victim.

When the legend reappeared, the 1970s rumours of ways to escape also emerged. Some sources say she can also be confused by the victim answering her question with ambiguous answers, such as "You are average" or "So-so". Unsure of what to do, she will give a person enough time to escape while she is lost in thought.

Another escape route is to tell her one has a previous engagement; she will pardon her manners and excuse herself. In some variations of the tale, she can be distracted by fruit or candies thrown at her which she will then pick up, thus giving the victim a chance to run. She will also be at an advantage to run toward you if she has the chance. Another way is for the child to ask her if the child is pretty; she will get confused and leave.'

Sakura couldn't believe what she just read. So she actually encountered something that was all part of an urban legend? Before she could think even further about it she then noticed a small object on her bed side. She picked the item up, she almost dropped it when she realised something. It was the same exact type of hard candy she had when she encountered the woman, but what was it doing here?

Then she felt a pair of eyes staring at her, a dark shadow then loomed over her. Sakura started to shiver and hr breathing hitched, a cold hand then gripped her shoulder. Sakura stopped, as she felt a cold metal object pressed against her neck.

"Am I beautiful?" Was the last words she heard.

**(A story based off of the Japanese Urban Legend; Kuchisake-Onna. The legend as listed in the story.)**

**Characters:**

**Sakura/ Fem!Japan**


	6. Netsuke

**Story 7: Netsuke**

_A young collage girl was helping her grandmother one day when she finds a strange box in the cabinet._

Mei carried a box filled with all sort of decorations and goods out of the storeroom and into the room where her grandmother was sitting.

"Grandma, mind if I take these too?" Mei asked her grandmother.

"Yes, if you like them. Take as many as you'd like." The elderly woman told her, "I'm sure Grandpa would be happy to know that you've taken them, too."

Mei looked over to a picture stand of her grandfather before he passed away,

"Yeah, that's true." She replied.

She then noticed a brown, cardboard box in the cabinet under where the picture was.

"Huh, what is this?" she asked.

"Oh… The netsuke that grandpa loved so much are in there." Her grandmother told her.

"Netsuke?" Mei asked her again.

"I tried to touch them once, and he was furious with me."

"Wow, did he really adore them that much?" she thought to herself.

Pulling out the box from the cabinet she slowly opened it up. The netsuke was a pair of matching faces, the only difference between them was the curl that stuck out on the opposite side of their head and their eye colours. One had olive green eyes while the other had warm amber eyes.

"These things?" Mei began, as she lifted one of them up to her ear and wiped the dust off a small mirror with her other free hand, "Are kind of cute."

"Maybe I can make these into earrings." She thought to herself.

That afternoon, Mei waited for the train to take her home, she closed her eyes and relaxed. It was a long, tiring day after helping her grandmother clean out her house.

"Give it back…" a voice whispered.

Mei's eyes quickly opened and she looked around, no one near her at all and everyone was doing their own things.

"Maybe it was just my imagination?" she asked herself.

But she wasn't entirely sure.

Later on that evening, she decided to take a stroll. Out of the corners of her eyes she noticed two shadowy figures staring at her direction from across the river, she couldn't see their faces at all.

"Give it back." She heard a whisper say again.

She looked up and to where the two figures were standing.

"Those voices…" she murmured to herself, "Was it them?"

The mysterious figures continued staring at her, and following her.

"What's going on? Are they looking this way?" she continued questioning as her pace got faster, "Are they following me?"

Mei's eyes then landed on a dark alleyway with a dim light lit inside of it.

"I'll go this way." She said to herself.

She ran into the alleyway and hid behind a wall,

"Maybe they were trying to catch the bus…" She said trying to think of a more positive solution.

Mei let out a long sigh,

"I'm probably overthinking things…" She whispered, "Yeah that's right."

She slowly stepped away from the wall and walked back to where the path she was on before,

"GIVE IT BACK!" shrieked a voice.

She turned and saw the shadowy figures again, this time she could see them much more clearly. They were both wearing a military suit, one was a tan colour and the other was blue. And the one thing that scared her the most was that they both didn't have faces, instead where their faces should be, there was only dark hollow holes.

Mei let out a cry and began to run away from the figures, she ran as fast as her legs could carry just to get away from them.

"Give it back… Give it back…" they both chanted.

The two of them reached out their hands swiping at her trying to grab her.

"What is this!?" she cried as she continued to run down the alleyway.

"Give it back… Give it back…" They repeated.

"'Give it back?' Give what back?" She asked herself, as she finally found herself outside the alleyway and onto the streets again.

"Give it back… Give it back…" The figures told her as they got closer.

A hand reached out towards her, Mei let out another cry and ran faster, and she saw a bus riding up to a bus stop in front of her.

"If I can get there…" she murmured under her breath.

Mei took a quick look from behind her, the figures were closer to her and they were only a few hands away from her.

"I can't! They're catching up!" she cried out.

"Give back my face… Give it back…" They called out to her, "My face give it back… Give it back…"

Their hands swiped and grabbed at her face, the earrings swang back and forth until one of them flew off and fell onto the pavement. The head-shaped earring broke and scattered across the hard concrete floor. The two finally stopped in their paths, their hollow, empty heads staring back at her.

"Who are…?" Was all Mei managed to sputter out, "Those people?"

The doors of the bus opened up and Mei quickly got on, she was finally gone and away from them.

The next day, Mei went back to see her grandmother again. She brought the earring that she still had left with her. She found her grandmother sitting at the front of the store she ran. Mei walked up to her.

"Oh, Mei." The old woman said lifting her head to her granddaughter, she was surprised to see her again.

"Grandma," she told the woman, she held out a hand with the head netsuke in it, "I lost one of these, but I'm giving them back."

"You are?" Her grandmother questioned her, looking at the small ornament in her hand, "Oh, by the way, you had a visitor."

"I did?" Mei asked her, "A visitor?"

Who could it be?

"He was just here a moment ago. I wonder where he went…" She told her.

The elderly woman then looked over Mei's shoulder.

"Oh!" she said, "Look right over there."

Mei turned around her breathing began to go faster, her eyes widened and her breathing hitched.

A figure stood there in a tan military suit with a shattered face and had a hollowed out eye and a single olive green eye.

"Give it back…"

The End.

**(This story was based off a story from Yami Shibai (Dark Theater): Episode 12, Season 2.)**

**Characters:**

**Mei/ Taiwan**

**Lovino/ Romano**

**Feliciano/ North Italy**


End file.
